justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 5
Alright crazy people... Our show is... back! Wow, it's been so long, so many things have happened since then! Are you all alive? In the latest episode, you experienced your first team work challenge! Despite merely taking part in a competition, you were rudely forced to create a new Just Dance game! How cruel! Although there were three groups, it took a big amount of time, it did. However, you had to do lots of things - so that's understandable. Perhaps, trying to manage to do everything on time, after reading Someone's blog post, you were like this... Or maybe like this... Which kind of person were you? Well, reply to yourself, because I don't need to know - Someone already knows everything anyway :p Stanley56's alter ego: Stanley! I love the gifs you choose! Queen of choosing the best gifs! Stanley56: Awww, thanks, that's lovely! Wait, am I just talking to myself? Um... Congrats to HeypplsOfficial for the best performance... where is your Grammy? This time it came down to Matusmati and SonGotan. However, JustVladik4kides wished to be eliminated. And then these makeovers happened, whatever they are. And some video promos? What? Stanley56's alter ego: Stanley, again, that's so cute :D Stanley56: Please stop flattering me, I mean... I? Me? Ugh, confused. Anyways (this time with an "s" at the end to sound like the competition host), my job is to interview Vladik here - so, yeah. I've invited him to the most fabulous Rio De Janeiro studio. Entrevista (Interview) Stanlery67, Wrong: Stanley56: Wow! You’ve been eliminated from the show. How does it feel? JustVladik4kides: Well...unusual. I've almost never been eliminated, so it doesn't give me good feels... Stanley56: True, it does feel strange, although you chose to leave the game. Well, if your lust for playing comes back, you can later try to get back on the competition! Do you think you deserved to go home? JustVladik4kides: Probably, yes. I've been getting so much pressure from other contestants, so I think I deserve to relax a bit ;) Stanley56: I hope you are okay and that the force hasn't broken you down! Get better! Who do you think should have been eliminated instead and who isn’t an actual ALL-STAR? JustVladik4kides: MikeyRocks should've been eliminated. I mean his works are amazing, but he can't work with other people very well. Stanley56: Collaborating with others is a skill that requires practice to be acquired, the speed at which things come to people isn't the same. Who do you think has a shot on winning? JustVladik4kides: I think JDisbae deserves to win. He's always been nice to people and his creations are amazing! Stanley56: Let the best player win whoever they are. Who knows? In a later episode, one of the eliminated contestants will get a second chance and come back. Do you think you’ll be the one? If you do, what will you do differently in this second chance? JustVladik4kides: Well, everyone's got a chance to get a chance and come back, so I think one of members from #EliminatedSquad *laughs* will be the one. Stanley56: Another hidden message... Um, seems like I'm not that intelligent. What made you leave the competition voluntarily? JustVladik4kides: I'll just say one name: "Mikey Rocks" Stanley56: I'm aware you two haven't been on good terms recently. But as someone who's not involved, I don't think I'm allowed to talk about this. Now, before you leave, what was your favourite moment and why? Do you think the show has taught you anything and what will you miss the most? JustVladik4kides: My favorite moment and my favorite episode was Bon Appetit episode, because I love Katy Perry so much and it was awesome to see what other people could do for this song. Stanley56: Definitely! It was an interesting one. We could admire many stunning and original creations. Do you have anything to say to the ALL-STARS still playing? JustVladik4kides: Well, I wish them all good luck and to have fun participating in TGDG, even if some of them won't win this, the goal isn't to win but to play and have fun! Stanley56: Exactly! And we are finishing this interview with the great summary from Vladik, who came to us, to Brazil from Ukraine! Thank you! The interview has been edited so that it includes Mikey's Wikia username, and one reply has also been corrected by the interviewed competitor. See you in the next episode! Btw: Enjoy these promn-, pruhmo-. Duh, promos! Category:Blog posts